Talking to the Moon
by Sweeter Than Fiction
Summary: Jacob and Emmet are in love. Jacob wants Emmett to change him into a vampire. Paul tells Jacob that he imprinted on him. What will happen? Fluff, Possible slash later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Jacob and Emmet are in love. What problems will they face? I clearly suck at summaries.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, at all.**

**Warnings: Slash (later chapters), fluff.**

**Chapter 1.**

_"You're leaving Forks?" A now confused Jake questioned._

**"**_Yes." Was all that Emmet had to say._

_"I'm coming with you then."_

_"No." Emmet said holding back the urge to just say 'okay' and bring Jacob with him._

_"No?" Jake was deciding either burst out laughing, because it's a joke, or to start yelling, because Emmet's serious. "No?" He said again only louder._

_"No," Emmet repeated, "You can't come."_

_"Why the hell not!"_

_"I-I don't love you anymore." Emmet stuttered._

_"Em-" But before Jake could say the rest of his name, Emmet was gone._

* * *

><p>Jake flew upright. Sweat dripping down his body. A cold washcloth falling from his forehead.<p>

"Jake!" Emmet was a little startled at his awakening. He wrapped his cool arms around Jake's on fire body.

"Emmet." Tears started to form in Jake's eyes.

"You had a really high fever. Are you feeling okay now?"

Jake didn't answer, just continued to breathe heavily.

"Jacob?" Are you okay?" Emmet stared into his eyes.

"You-you left. I-In my dream, you…left." Tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Jake, I'm not leaving. I will never leave you. Ever. I love you." He wiped the tears from Jake's eyes and kissed him. "Just go back to bed. I will be here when you wake up." He and Jake laid back down together. Emmet placed the cold washcloth back on Jake's forehead. He pulled Jake closer, as if possible, in attempt to cool him down, and placed his head on Jake's chest listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

><p>When Jake woke up the next morning, he was pleasantly greeted by Emmet.<p>

"Morning, beautiful." Emmet said and kissed his lover.

"Hey." Jake replied back smiling.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I feel fine."

"What about your dream… do you wanna talk about it?" Emmet asked.

"No, it was just a bad dream, I'm okay." He lied and Emmet could tell, he was never a good liar.

"Jake. Tell me about it."

"No, seriously, it was nothing, I'm fine." Jake lied. Again.

"Stop. Tell me about it." Emmet cuddled closer to Jake, kissing his neck. They were both lying down on Jake's bed.

Jake turned his head to Emmet. "You said you didn't love me… and then you left me." He started to tear up.

"That's insane," Emmet said causing Jake to smile a little bit, "I will always love you, no matter what."

"Good." Jake said and kissed him.

"So what do you wanna do today." Emmet asked just as Jake's stomach rumbled.

They both laughed. "What do you want to eat?" Emmet asked pulling his shirtless boyfriend out of bed.

"Em it's okay I can make it." They were now in the kitchen, Emmet searching for things to make Jake.

"Hell no. You're still sick."

"Em I'm not sick anymore, you can stop doing everything for me. When's the last time you hunted?"

Emmet didn't say anything because he honestly didn't remember. Jake had been sick for the past week, and just got better last night.

"Exactly, go hunt. I can make my own food." Jake gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Emmet gave in and walked over to give Jake a kiss, "I'll be right back."

"No, Em take your time. I will be fine, trust me."

"Nah, I think I'll rush a little." Emmet smirked, giving Jake another kiss before bolting out the door to go hunt.

He was back in about 20 minutes. "I thought I told you not to rush." Jake said looking up from his food.

"I didn't, I had three bears and found a really nice place where we could go today." It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks.

"Sweet, when are we going?"

"Whenever you want." Emmet replied.

Once Jake finished his breakfast, he went to get a shirt on but Emmet stopped him from putting it on. "Don't bother," Emmet said grinning, "you won't need it." His eyes taking in the beautiful sight of Jake's abs. Jake just smiled and walked outside and was about to phase but Emmet stopped him.

"No you don't need to phase. I'll carry you."

"Em you don't need to-"

"I want to." Emmet said.

"Whatever." Emmet grinned and picked him up bolting to their destination. Jake pressed his head against Emmet's chest, looking up at him. He was so beautiful. Everything about him was perfect. He was-

Jake's thoughts were interrupted by the roar of a waterfall. Emmet put him down and Jake took in the sight. It was beautiful. The waterfall was tall and poured into a flowing stream. The water was a beautiful shade of blue and it was surrounded by tall trees, letting sunlight in, in various places. And the best part was, no one could find them.

"Em, it's beautiful!" Emmet smiled.

"I knew you would like it."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Emmet said leaning in to kiss Jake.

**A/N: Sorry if you think the ending is crappy, but I will have more chapters to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Emmett's POV.**

I never could understand how Edward could watch Bella in her sleep. I just never could get, until now. Watching Jake sleep was peaceful. I knew he was safe. He was peaceful, dreaming about something. I'm happy when he's peaceful. I'm happy, something I was not with Rose.

It was around nine in the morning now. Jake would wake up any minute. I always kiss him when he wakes up, reminding him that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Ever since that nightmare he had a few months ago about me leaving him, I always kiss him, just to make sure he's knows that I'm not leaving him, ever. I looked down at him. So peaceful.

"Hey." He said as he slowly woke up, his eyes not open. He knew I was staring at him.

"Hey." I replied back. He opened his eyes. I kissed him, he kissed back. I never wanted it to end, but it always did. It lasted for about a minute and then he broke it.

"Wait, is today Saturday?" He asked. There hadn't been any vampires for the wolves to hunt since Edward killed Victoria. Sam hadn't had them patrol for vampires for a while. Jake and I spent just about every minute of his "break"-or whatever it was that Sam was giving them-together. We let time slip by. I didn't know the day either. I pulled my phone of the window ledge in his room and check the date.

"Yeah, why?"

"Crap, we have Alice's party to go to at like 1-ish."

"Can't we just blow it off." I said rolling on top of him to kiss him.

"No, we promised." He said as I started to kiss his neck making him close his eyes again.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter." I replied still kissing him. He grabbed my phone and looked at it.

"It's nine."

"And we don't have to be there till one… ish." I said and kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah but, we need to eat and stuff."

"So you want me to stop?" I asked smiling, already knowing the answer.

"No."

I continued to kiss him for the next half hour, when he decided it was time to get up. He got up out of the bed, but I refused to move. He had to pull me out of the bed, rewarding me with a kiss. We went into the kitchen and I pulled out the pancake mix.

"Em, you don't need to make me breakfast everyday."

"I like doing it."

"Whatever." I grinned and made him pancakes with bacon.

Jake ate his breakfast and as soon as he was done I attacked him with kisses, which made him laugh. His laugh was one of the cutest things in the world.

"Emmett stop." He laughed as he said it. I ignored him and continued to kiss him. He rolled on top of me and kissed me. I love him so much. My hands moved around on his smooth back. God, he is so hot. 108 degrees, compared to me, like less than 60 degrees. I really don't know how he can take the coldness, but then again it's probably a relief for him. We continued kissing for what seemed like hours. He was onto of me one minute, and the next I was. Then it sadly ended.

"We gotta go to the party."

"Will you stop worrying about the party, it's only like…" I pulled my phone off the counter, "ten."

"Okay, so what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"Uhhhhh… how 'bout cliff diving?"

"Alright. Yeah, that sounds good." He smiled.

"Do you wanna drive or run?" I asked.

"Run."

We went outside. Jake tied his shorts to his legs and shifted into his wolf form.

"I'll race ya," I said, "3… 2… 1." And we were off. I was in the lead, of course, but really I didn't think he actually knew how to get there. Jake's sense of direction was, well, horrible. I wish I could talk to him when he was in his wolf form, then I could tell him where to go. I stopped thinking about Jake's bad sense of direction only to realize he passed me. I tried to catch up to him, but we were almost there. By the time I was right behind him, we got there. Jake shifted back into human form and put his shorts back on. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Beat ya."

"I let you win." I said. He knew it was a lie.

"If you say so."

I walked over to the edge of the cliff. The water was smashing up against the rocks harshly.

"Hey Jake, the water doesn't look-" But he had already jumped off.

"Jake!" I yelled and jumped in after him. I hit the water about two seconds after him. He came up out of the water just before I did. The water thrashed us around. I went underwater and swam to Jake.

"Jake, I think we should get out. I don't want you to get hurt." He could barely hear me with the water slamming into the cliff.

"No, this is fun!" He had the biggest grin on his face.

"Okay, but if you get hurt-" I started to say, but he cut me off with a kiss.

"I won't."

We started to swim towards the shore, but the water was getting worse. I grabbed onto him tried to pull him underwater, but a wave slammed into us, causing us to separate. Then the storm clouds appeared in the sky, and the rainstorm began.

"Emmett!" Jake cried out, but I couldn't see him anymore. The water then pulled me under. I was strong, but the water was stronger. The rain started to fall harder, the thunder and lightning more frequent and louder.

"Jake!" I called out, but didn't hear any reply. Only seconds later did I hear him scream out in pain, and I knew he must have been smashed into the side of the cliff. The rain started to increase it's speed, if possible. The sky was now completely grey. Dark grey. Rain was falling everywhere. Thundering constantly. Lightning in multiple spots at the same time.

"Jake!" I scream just as the lightning struck. I was then pulled under again. I opened my eyes only to see Jake falling slowly to the bottom of the ocean. I got to him at faster-than-lightning speed and pulled him up, never letting him go again.

I broke free of the crashing waves and laid Jake on the ground. He wasn't breathing. I started CPR. After the first few compressions, he started coughing. He opened his eyes any looked at me.

"Oh my God Jake. Don't ever do that to me again." I said.

"Ow!" He yelled as I tried to pick him up. I looked at his side and realized it was cut open and he was bleeding.

"I'm gonna get you help Jake, don't worry." I picked him up a different way that didn't seem to hurt him. I went straight to my house in no time.

"Carlisle!" I yelled as a I was about to kick the door open, but Carlisle opened it.

"We were cliff diving, and the water was too rough." I said.

"Okay, bring him upstairs." Carlisle said.

I brought Jake up to Carlisle's exam room-or whatever it was-and set Jake down on the table.

"You're gonna be okay Jake." I said, trying to convince both of us. He only nodded. Carlisle came into the room with some kind of kit.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" I asked him.

"Jacob is losing blood rapidly. I need to stop the blood and then stitch him up."

He pulled out some pads from his kit and began cleaning up the blood.

"Ow!" Jake cried out. I held his hand. I hated seeing him in this much pain. If vampires could cry, I'd definitely be crying by now.

After about another half hour, Carlisle stopped the blood flow. He saw the worried look in my eyes.

"Emmett, I just need to stick him up. He's going to be fine." He said. I just nodded.

He took out a needle out of his kit.

"This will numb Jake so he won't feel the stitches." He injected the needle, and a few minutes later began the stitches.

I was still holding Jake's hand, never letting go.

About 15 minutes later, Carlisle finished the stitches.

"Thank you, Carlisle." He nodded.

"Jacob lost a lot of blood, he should rest." I nodded.

I picked Jake up and brought him to my room and placed him on the bed. I had the bed just for him. I set him down and saw he was asleep.

Jake woke up about 24 hours later.

"Hey." He softly mumbled.

"Hey," I replied back, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm good," His voice got slightly louder, "listen, Emmett, while I was sleeping I had a dream and… well, I want you to… change me… into a vampire."

**To Be Continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Jacob's POV.**

"You want me to what?" Emmett shouted at me.

"Change me into a vampire." I restated quietly.

"I heard you the first time." He said with some rage.

"Emmett, I - you just saw what happened to me. What happens if a vampire comes and tries to kill me or something… what then?" I asked trying to make up a series scenario.

"I'll protect you." He said looking into my eyes then turning to look at the window. It was raining… typical. We live in Forks, Washington. If there was anything Washington was known for, it was the rain. I didn't mind rain so much, I actually enjoyed it. I don't understand why people don't like it. The rain is great. It usually meant good luck for me. It's strange but it does. Most people, when they hear the word "rain" will think of "dark" and "gloomy" to describe it. I would probably use those words to describe it too, but I am pretty dark and gloomy. So me and the rain get along pretty well. Really the only time I am happy is when I'm around Emmett.

"You can't protect me from everything." I whispered. Crap, I thought, this is like what Bella went through with Edward. What if he ends it with me. I can't loose him.

Emmett would usually be one to be cool about someone being turned into a vampire, but with me it's different. He thinks he needs to protect me, but if I was a vampire I wouldn't need protection.

"Jake," he turned away from the window and looked at me, "I would be turning you into a monster."

"You're not a monster."

"Yeah. I am." He went back to looking out the window.

"No, you're really not. You don't kill people. You kill animals. Which is the same as what I do. I eat meat and fish, so you're not a monster… okay?"

He hesitated a little, "But why would you just want to be stuck forever?"

I got up out of his bed and walked over to him, "Because I could be with you forever." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's just - " He paused, "I'm not even alive. I don't have a beating heart. I don't have a soul. And I have killed people."

"Okay you don't have a beating heart, but you definitely have a soul. And I know you've killed people but that's who you used to be, you don't anymore. You're a better person now." I was proud of myself on the inside. I felt very supportive.

He pulled me into a hug, "I love you," he started, "but I don't know if I can do it."

"Why not?" I said softly.

"I don't know if I can turn you into this thing that's so awful. It's not something you want."

"Emmett, I want to be with you forever. If you don't change me, I'll eventually die and you'll have to go through that."

"I know, but I can't change you. I won't." His tone got firmer at the end of his sentence.

"Yes you can. You just have to bite me." Did I sound too harsh?

"No Jake, I don't just have to bite you. I have to change you into this thing. And what if I can't control myself? I don't know when the last time I tasted human blood was. What if I can't stop?" He sounded nervous.

"Emmett, you'l be able to control yourself."

"How do you know?" He started to yell. "Jake, I don't know if I can!"

"So you're just gonna give up?" I was probably being too harsh now.

"I can't give up on something I never started." He had a point, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Something is going to come between us. And I'll die, and you'll have to go through it."

"Jake, just drop it."

"No, it would be better if you-"

He cut me off, "No! It wouldn't be better! At all! And if you're just keep pushing this stupid idea, maybe you should just leave!"

Leave? And go where. I didn't have anywhere to go. Emmett did seem pretty mad though, so maybe it might be better if I did leave and let him cool down for a while. I slowly walked away and closed the door on my way out.

Nobody saw me leave, but they all probably knew. I didn't drive there so I didn't have a car. Crap, walking hurt where my side, where my stitches were. The closest person to the Cullen's house was Paul. He was about 5 minutes if I shifted and ran, so probably 20 minutes walking.

After about 15 minutes, my side really started to hurt. I looked down to see that a few stitches had come undone and I was bleeding a little bit. Shit. I started to walk slower.

It seemed like an eternity until I reached Paul's house. I knocked on the door and it only took him about 10 seconds to get the door.

"Hey Jake!" I guess he was happy to see me.

"Hey Paul, listen, Emmett is kinda pissed off right now, so would it be okay if I crashed here for the night?"

"Sure." He looked at my side and saw my t-shirt had blood on it.

"Did he do that to you?"

"Emmett? No. He wouldn't. We were cliff jumping and I kinda hit the rocks and had to get stitches, but I'm fine now."

"Well it doesn't look like your fine. You know my mom is a doctor." We went inside and his mom fixed my stitches and gave me something for the pain. We went up to his room a play video games for a while but that got boring. So Paul went over to his mini fridge to get something. His room was pretty cool he had a TV, a mini fridge, his video games, a couch, and his bed was a decent size. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out four bottles of beer. I just laughed.

"Do your parents know you have beer?"

"Nope, they're too busy to check anyways." He laughed. We were both 17, under the age, but I've had beer before so I didn't really care. I grabbed one from him and opened it.

After about and hour, Paul was wasted. He had three of the four beers and the rest of mine. I wasn't drunk. It was about 12 at night and I was really tired. Paul was just sitting there laughing like an idiot about something stupid, so I decided to get up.

"Wait," he said slowly, "are you and Emmett broken up?" His words were slurred. He slowly stood up bracing himself on the bed.

I really didn't wanna answer and I don't think he would have even noticed if I just left without answering, but something compelled me to answer. "No, I think we just go into a-"

He didn't let me finish. He cut me off with a kiss on the lips


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Paul's POV.**

Jacob and I had been friends for a while. Even before he joined the pack, we were still pretty close. Then once he started dating Emmett, we drifted apart. He began to talk to me less and to Emmett more. Which is why I find it strange that I imprinted on him. We weren't spending a lot of time together, but when he showed up on my doorstep, I was really happy. After playing video games and getting drunk, I kissed him. Obviously, since he was still in a relationship with Emmett, Jake wanted to punch me in the face. The alcohol was probably what made me kiss him, which I wouldn't have done sober. This pretty much sucks because he will probably never break up with Emmett.

"Paul! What the hell are you doing!" Jake yelled pushing me off him.

I didn't really reply so much as just shrug.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but me and Emmett are kind of dating!"

"Believe me, I've noticed." I whispered quietly.

Apparently not quiet enough. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you really aren't hanging out will me at all anymore. I mean we were best friends and then you kind of just ditched me for Emmett."

"So to get my attention you kiss me! Since when were you gay?" I could tell Jake was being slightly sarcastic but still serious.

"For a while now." After I said that I started to get really paranoid that he was going to start asking if I liked him. But instead he just wanted to go to sleep.

"Paul can I just go to sleep, I'm exhausted." He was probably too tired to argue and wouldn't walk home with his stitches and all.

"Yeah sure you can take the bed, I'll take the couch." I said clumsily stumbling over to the couch.

I fell asleep a little after he did, thinking about what was going to happen.

I woke up around 10 o'clock. My head was pounding. I rubbed my eyes and the memories began flooding back from last night. Oh shit. Jake. I looked at the bed but no one was in it. I ran downstairs and found my mom.

"Mom, where's Jake?" I asked trying to hide the worry.

"Emmett came and picked him up about an hour ago." She knew about Emmett because of how much I talked about Jake. She was the only one that knew I imprinted on Jake. She was really cool about it because she didn't ask many questions but she was still very supportive and happy about it.

"Oh." I said disappointedly. She smiled weakly and rubbed my shoulder.

I slowly walked upstairs but slammed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV.<strong>

I woke up around 8:45. I looked around and remembered what happened with Paul. I pulled out my phone and went into a different room. I dialed Emmett's number. It didn't take long for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, can you come pick me up? I'm at Paul's."

"Yeah sure I'll be there soon." He sounded upset.

A few minutes later I heard the car pull up and a knock at the door.

"Hey, is Jake here?" Obviously he knew I was here, but probably couldn't think of anything else to say.

Paul's mom just nodded and I came down the stairs.

"Thanks." He said to her and put his arm around me.

We got in the car and he immediately apologized.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Emmett it's okay, I'm sorry I left. I should've stayed."

"No, you had every right to."

"Whatever." I said and laughed along with him. We both knew that was my way of ending something.

"I love you." Emmett said.

"I love you too."

When we got to his house we saw Edward and Bella watching a movie on the couch.

I nodded to them and walked over.

"Hey, watcha watchin'?"

Bella smiled, "_Titanic_."

Emmett and I looked at each other and laughed. Bella and Edward just rolled their eyes. We walked away, not wanting to watch the movie when it occurred to me that I should have told Emmett about Paul kissing me. Shit. Fuck. I needed to tell him, but we're happy now, so I guess it could wait, right?

"So what do you wanna do?" Emmett asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Can we go see a movie?"

"Sure thing babe," He kissed me and grabbed his keys, "what movie?"

"You choose."

On the way there I listened to him ramble on about what movie he really wanted to see. We got there and bought the tickets and went in the back row where we could make out during the boring parts. But during the parts that Emmett actually cared about, I found myself thinking about Paul and what I should do, because I still wanted him as a friend and I had to tell Emmett about the kiss. What if Emmett got really mad about it though and didn't want me to go near him again, or worse what if Emmett hurt Paul? I really didn't know what to do. And then there was the whole thing about me wanting Emmett to change me into a vampire. My thoughts were disturbed by a text. I pulled my phone out and saw that it was from Paul.

It said: Hey Jake, I'm really sorry, can we meet somewhere and talk?

I replied: Yeah I guess, how bout tonight at 8 at the beach.

I put my phone away only to have Emmett pull me in to another kiss.

When the movie was over Emmett dropped me off at the beach. I told him that there was a pack meeting there. I hated lying to my boyfriend like this, but I didn't know how he would react.

I was sitting just above the shore line throwing stones into the ocean when Paul walked up and sat next to me.

"Hey." He said.

I didn't reply, I just wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Listen, I'm really sorry. I was drunk and I missed my friend and I just wasn't thinking right." He sounded very sincere.

"Paul I-" He cut me off.

"Jake, I imprinted on you." It seemed to come out in one word.

"Oh." I barely whispered. What was I supposed to say to that. I'm in love with Emmett.

"Sorry I didn't mean… I just had to get it off my chest." He started to trail off, "Jake I love you. I would always love you and I would never hurt you." I wasn't making eye contact with him.

Okay, now what the hell was I supposed to say to that?

"Paul I'm with Emmett…" I whispered softly.

"I know, but I still love you." I looked directly into his eyes. I felt this deep connection with him and I didn't know what it was. It wasn't an imprint but it was something else. I started to move closer to him. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know what came over me, but then I pressed my lips onto his.

He quickly pulled back, "Jake what are you doing?" What was I doing?

"Just let me see something." I said and then reattached our lips. I knew what we were doing was completely wrong and I was cheating on Emmett, but I felt like I could really have something with Paul.

After a few minutes, I pulled away from him.

"Paul, I gotta go." I said softly.

"Jake what does this mean?"

I just looked at him signifying that I had no idea. I slowly walked away, hating myself more and more with each step. I called Emmett, trying not to sound too petrified.

The car ride was basically silent because I told him I was tired and I wasn't at all. I hated lying to him, but if I told him the truth, he might break up with me and I definitely did not want that. I just needed to figure everything out.

We went back to his house and went into his bed. My back was to him so he put his arms around my waist. I once again lied to him, telling him that I was going to sleep when I stayed awake and thought about how this was all going to turn out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Jacob's POV.**

It had been four days since I kissed Paul at the beach. Being with Emmett was getting harder, not because I didn't love him, but because I hated wanting to tell him about Paul, but couldn't. No I didn't want to tell him, I had to, but I just keep putting it off. What the hell was I thinking, kissing Paul? But there was just this attraction that kept pulling me towards him as soon as he told me he imprinted on me. I should've been pissed about it, but strangely I wasn't. I wanted to be with Emmett, so badly, but this thing with Paul was not going anywhere. I was now doing things with Emmett that I would normally do, but I was carrying such an awful secret, which could probably end our relationship. But then again, not telling him was only going to get harder and harder. I should tell him. I needed to tell him.

I was going to tell him, but then Paul, who hadn't talked to me since we kissed, called me. I hesitated for a few rings but slowly answered it.

"Paul?"

"Jake, we really need to talk because I know I imprinted on you and all, but I feel really bad that you kissed me while still dating Emmett. So can we go somewhere and talk?" His words flew out of his mouth almost too quickly for me to understand.

"Uhh… yeah, I guess."

"Okay, um how about the beach again?"

I was definitely not going to kiss him again so why not. "Yeah sure, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

He got there before me. I had no idea what was going to happen, how we were going to deal with this. I slowly walked towards him, finding what I was going to say. He was siting there, playing wit the sand. He was shirtless, which gained me a view to his six pack, which was the best in the pack, besides mine of course. He was very well built and had a very nice face. His eyes were brown like mine. He was a pretty attractive guy. There it was again, him basically pulling me towards him.

I arrived to where he was sitting and sat down with him. I could tell he was really nervous just by looking at him so I started the conversation.

"Hey." I said calmly.

"Hey." His voice came off as calm also, but he clearly was not.

"I, um… I'm sorry about the kiss and everything. I just didn't know what came over me." I still don't. What is going on? Whenever I'm near him I just feel this strange attraction ever since he told me about him imprinting on me.

"You don't have to be sorry, but we just need to figure out what's is gonna happen between…" He trailed off.

"Us?" Was there even an us though? Maybe, maybe not.

"Yeah, but I don't want to force you into anything."

"No, Paul, stop. You can't do this. You can't be forcing me into anything if I'm with Emmett." I probably sounded really harsh, but I needed this to stop.

"Oh…" I saw the hurt in his eyes which just made me want him more. It made me want to comfort him. What was going on? I was in love Emmett. Right?

"Oh Paul, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound mean. It's just I really am confused right now," I just started to feel worse and worse about all this, "I really like you, but I love Emmett. I just don't know what…" I didn't know how to end the sentence.

"It's okay, it's a lot to handle." I could tell he was holding back tears now. And then it hit me again. The urge to kiss him. I needed to. I started leaning closer to him, but this time he pushed me away.

"Jake, what the hell! You can't kiss me and then tell me we have nothing and then try and kiss me again!" It only seemed to hurt him more. What was I doing?

"Paul, I just… I…" I sorta waited for him to cut me off.

"Just what? I imprinted on you Jake! I'm in love with you! You can't lead me on. It hurts too much." Crap. What was I doing? This is so fucked up.

"I'm sorry, whenever I'm around I just feel…" I paused for a few seconds, "attracted to you." I said looking away from him. I saw him try to hide his happiness out of the corner of me eye.

There was a few minutes of silence until I snapped. It felt like there was bricks being pushed into my chest. It felt like someone was punching me in the stomach. I had to make it stop. I pinned him on to the ground and just attacked him with kisses. This time he couldn't stop me. I kissed his lips until he allowed my tongue to enter. We battled for dominance and I won. I couldn't stop my self I needed to feel his lips against mine. I knew it was wrong, I knew. But I couldn't stop. I moved to his neck, kissing it all over, eliciting moans from him.

"Jake." He moaned softly.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"Jake… Jake, stop!" He said louder pushing me off this time.

"What about Emmett?" I didn't know.

"I don't know." I really just wanted to kiss him now.

I was going to start to kiss him again, but he stopped me, "Well figure it out because I don't want to be the one you cheat on Emmett with." He walked away.

I slowly got up and walked back to my car, thinking about how stupid I was for not resisting Paul. I decided that I had to tell Emmett, because it was too much to keep from him. So I pulled up to the Cullen's and walked up to the door. Emmett, already knowing that I was there opened the door.

"Hey." He said happily, not knowing that the happiness would not last


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Jacob's POV.**

I stood there, holding my father's hand in the hospital, as he lie there. The tears were streaming down my face. I wiped them away, only to see the screen monitoring his heart, had a flat line with a piercing noise letting me know, he was gone.

**1 Hour Earlier…**

"Hey." Emmett said happily, not knowing that the happiness would not last.

"Hey." I replied, not showing much happiness at all.

Emmett immediately detected the blank vibe I was giving off, "What's the matter?" He asked wrapping his arms around me to bring me into a kiss.

"Well, I have to tell you something. Really important. And, I don't know how you'll react, but…" I trailed off as I started to panic. He was definitely going to hate me. Shit. Why did I get myself into this mess? Stupid Paul.

"Yeah…" Emmett just sounded worried now.

"Well, I don't really remember how it happened… and it wasn't anything you did, but I…" I paused once again, trying to make this sound better than it was. "I kissed Paul." I said rather harshly and not the way I wanted it to come out.

"You kissed Paul." He repeated and let go of me, taking a few steps away. I could tell by his voice that he was shocked and angry.

"More than once." I added figuring I would get everything out there.

He wasn't looking at me, probably because of how betrayed he felt.

**Emmett's POV.**

Jake and I never really talked about how he hadn't imprinted on me, or anyone for that matter. I always figured he would eventually, because we were in love, but now he's telling me that he kissed Paul.

"Jake, I don't know what to say." I did know what to say, though, I just didn't want to. I love Jake so much, but I just don't know now.

"Are you mad?" He asked stupidly. Of course I was mad.

"Jake, are you serious? How would you like it if I cheated on you?" Which led me to another point, "Did you do anything besides kiss?" I looked him in the eyes.

"No, Emmett." He said directly. There was guilt in his eyes, but I definitely saw something else.

"Jake…" I paused for a second, "do you have feelings for him?"

There was only a silence. Dead silence. All I heard, though, was noise.

"Emmett…" He began, "I love you."

"That's not what I asked." I wanted to hear him say it. I needed to know.

"Yes but I care about you more."

I just looked away feeling hurt and betrayed.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Emmett, you did nothing wrong." He began. His voice was shaky, "I just know that I love you so much but… I have feelings for him."

We stood there in silence for a while. I as so angry and hurt, I didn't know what to say.

"Jake-" I began but his cell phone cut me off. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the ID. I didn't see it, but I couldn't think of a reason why he would answer it in the middle of our argument.

"Hello?" He asked.

There was a woman on the phone. "Jacob Black?" The woman asked.

"Yes." He replied nervously.

"Please come down to the hospital immediately…" She paused for a second, "It's your father… He's having a heart attack."

Jake dropped the phone. I could see he was already about to break down. I needed to let go of my anger. For Jake. The one who cheated on me. Because I love him. I needed to help him.

He was in shock, unable to move. I quickly picked him up and in less than a second we were in the car speeding towards the hospital. I held his hand tightly on the way there. He was extremely pale, still in shock, and said nothing.

I was hoping his father would be okay. It would kill me to see him so devastated. We got to the hospital ten minutes after we left and ran inside to the information desk.

"Billy Black?" I asked quickly.

The receptionist saw that I was panicking and found his room number. "Room 305." She said.

We got to his room in less than a minute to see the doctors with defibrillators, trying to revive Jacob's dad. Jake immediately began crying as we entered the room in shock. A doctor noticed us.

"Get them out of here!" He yelled at an intern.

"Please, you need to leave." The intern said. We ignored him.

**Jacob's POV.**

I never really believed in miracles. They didn't exist. They were always for people with too much hope. But now my father was dying. I couldn't do anything about it. Emmett couldn't do anything about it. All we could do is stand there and hope for a miracle. This was torture. My father was dying right in front of me.

"Clear." The doctors yelled another time. There was still no response. Nothing. The doctors stopped everything they were doing.

"I'm very sorry for your loss. We did everything we could." One of them said to me as they exited.

Tears were pouring out of my eyes. I walked over to my father and held his hand. It was cold. He was cold. He was gone.

I stood there, holding my father's hand in the hospital, as he lie there. The tears were streaming down my face. I wiped them away, only to see the screen monitoring his heart, had a flat line with a piercing noise letting me know, he was gone.

Emmett came over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I am so sorry." He said. This couldn't be happening. My father was dead. I couldn't believe it. I was in shock. My father was dead.

"Why did they stop?" I shouted. "Please make them do something!" I needed them to keep trying. "Please." I said to Emmett. He only kept hugging me tightly.

"Jacob, I am so sorry. There's nothing they can do anymore. I am so sorry." He was trying to stay strong for me. I was falling apart rapidly. Nothing could be done. My father was dead


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**The days/months thing is just referring to how long it's been since Jacob's father's death.**

**Emmett's POV.**

**1 Day Later.**

"Jake." I whispered as I opened the door to my room. I brought him to my house after his dad died. I didn't think he should be in his house right now.

He didn't reply. He was lying motionless on our bed. He wasn't crying, but just lying there silently.

"Jake, I uh…" I walked in front of him and saw his blank expression. It was as if the life was drained out of him. He lost his mother when he was young, and now his father. But he had me. He would always have me. I forgave him for Paul and everything, well almost everything, as soon as I realized how much he was going to need me.

"I got you some food." I said, still remaining quiet. I set the bowl of soup and the water down on the bedside table and climbed in with him. I could tell he was not going to eat, even if he wanted to. I pulled him close to me. He didn't resist. He didn't do anything.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and began to gently smooth it. I kissed his head and within a few minutes he fell asleep.

**2 Days Later.**

Jacob was still lying in the bed, still motionless. He hasn't said a word to me since we were in the hospital. I didn't know how to comfort him. This is the first time I've had to do this sort of thing. I wanted him to let me know that he was okay but, he wasn't. And he needed time to grieve. So the only thing I could do was hold him close.

He still wasn't eating and since he's a wolf, I started to get worried.

"Carlisle." I said as I approached him.

"Yes, Emmett?" He asked. He was always so formal and professional. Always kept his cool. I didn't understand how he could do it.

"I don't know what to do about Jake. Should I just leave him there, or should I try to get him to do stuff? And he's not eating, so I'm really worried."

"I think the best thing for Jacob is to let him to go through his grieving process. Jacob will begin to eat and resume a regular life when he's ready." He stated.

I only nodded and looked down.

"Emmett, I know it's hard, but it will get better in the end. I promise."

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, not really believing him.

"When was the last time you hunted?" He asked. He seemed to know that I haven't hunted in a while. He seemed to know everything.

"Yeah… I'll go do that." I said and rapidly exited the house.

**7 Days Later.**

"Jake please talk to me." I begged as I looked down at him. A week had passed and he had not moved, eaten, or spoken.

"Please Jake."

He didn't reply, not that I expected him to.

"Jake… I can't do this. I can't watch you sit here and die." I said as a knelt down beside the bed.

"Please. Just talk to me. I need to know you're okay." I pleaded looking into his eyes.

There was only silence. I stood up again and turned to leave when Jacob finally spoke.

"Sorry." He said.

I immediately was at his side again. "Jake, you don't have to be sorry for anything." I pulled him into my arms and kissed his head. "I love you. Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

"I love you too, Emmett." He said slowly. There was barely any emotion when he spoke. He seemed dead. Emotionless. It would be the same way if I turned him into a vampire. Of course I wanted him to be with me forever, but the though of Jake having no life left? No beating heart? Stuck?

My thoughts were interrupted by the knock at the door. No one else was home besides me and Jake, so I answered it. Paul.

**Sorry this chapter is very short, but I promise I will make it up in the next one! Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**Paul's POV.**

I know what I was doing was really stupid for multiple reasons. One, because Emmett would beat the shit out of me if he got angry enough. Two, because Jake was probably way too upset to talk to anyone right now. After his dad's death no one had heard from him. Which is why I had to go see if he was okay. Everyone in the pack had been calling Jake and leaving messages, but no one ever got a reply. I couldn't stand not know if Jake was okay. It was tearing me up.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. With any luck at all it wouldn't be Emmett. I wasn't surprised when Emmett answer the door a few seconds later.

I had to admit, Emmett was very intimidating. He could kill me in a few seconds if he wanted to. But I wasn't that afraid of him, being a werewolf and all.

"Paul." He breathed out. "What the hell do you want?" It was a better answer than I was expecting to get.

"I want to see if Jake's okay. I need to know." I stated.

"His dad died. How do you think he's doing?" He hissed.

"I want to see him." I demanded, ignoring his question.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Emmett replied.

"Yes. It is. Jake is my friend and I'm allowed to see how he is." Emmett was getting angry, but so was I. There was no way I wasn't going to see Jake.

"Well, he's sleeping right now." Emmett said. It was probably a lie.

"I just need to see him." I growled.

"And I'm saying no." He growled back.

"I don't think you understand I-" He cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah. You _need _to see him. Unfortunately for you, I really don't care." I didn't see how Jake could be dating such an asshole. Emmett starting to close the door.

"I imprinted on him." I stated. That caught his attention.

"Excuse me?" He spat harshly.

"I imprinted on Jake." I said slowly and sternly.

Within a second I was pinned against the nearest tree. He bit into my neck and started to drink my blood. He was draining me of it. I could feel the energy leaving my body. I tried to escape his grasp, but I couldn't. I couldn't shift into a wolf.

He viciously pounded me with his fists. I coughed up what little blood I had left. He let go of me and I fell to my knees.

He was going to kill me. I was going to die.

I saw him take a few steps back and smirk. "Pathetic." He face was covered in my blood. He was a monster.

He was just about to make his final move, when someone stopped him. I instantly recognized his voice. It was Jake.

"Emmett, stop!" He yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

With what little strength I could muster up I tried to stand up. But I couldn't. I fell to the ground on my back. I stared up at the cloudy sky as I felt myself slipping away.

Jake rushed over to my side. "Hang on Paul. Don't leave me, now." He whispered.

I held on for him.

"Jake I-" Emmett began, but Jake cut him off.

"Don't." He said harshly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Emmett apologized.

"I don't really care." Jake said. "We're done Emmett."

I couldn't help but be a little happy after he said that. Jake was now on the market again. But that wouldn't have mattered if I was going to die.

Jake lifted me up and carried me over to his car, setting me down in the passenger seat. I didn't know where Emmett went. Jake got into the driver's seat and rushed away from the house.

"Stay with me, Paul. I can't lose you, too." Jake said. He would never lose me. That was my last thought before I passed out.

**Jake's POV.**

I could not believe what had just happened. I never would have imagined that Emmett would ever attack anyone. I had never seen that side of him before.

Paul was passed out on the couch in his living room. It had been a several hours now. After I drove him to his house, his mom stitched up the gashes on his face and bandaged the bite marks on his neck.

His mom was pretty cool. She knew about the werewolves and vampires, but was still a mess when I brought Paul back to their house. She said that the wounds were not fatal and he would be fine. And since he's a werewolf, he would heal faster, overnight probably.

I had been waiting for him to wake up ever since I brought him to his house. I was so nervous that Paul wasn't going to make it. I had no idea how severe his injuries were when I was driving him.

He started to move around on the couch in his sleep. He looked peaceful. I wanted to be lying right next to him, holding him. Making sure he would be okay.

I felt a lot more for Paul now. It was as if everything I felt before was multiplied. I just wanted to take care of him.

His eyes then slowly opened and he tried to move, but he made a face that implied it hurt.

"Hey." I said.

"Jake?" He asked, confused. "What happened."

"Emmett… attacked you." I said slowly. "You lost a lot of blood, but you're going to be okay. Your mom stitched you up and helped you."

"Oh." He nodded, looking down. "Is she home?"

"No, she had to go to the hospital." I said.

"And you stayed?" He asked.

I was a little insulted that he thought I wouldn't. "Of course I did, Paul. I wasn't going to leave you here alone."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"No problem." I replied. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, some water please." He said.

"Sure thing. Why don't you call your mom and tell her you're okay."

"Okay." He said.

I got up and handed him the phone. He dialed his mom's number as I went and got him a glass of water. I got a cup out of one of the cabinets and was about to open the fridge when one of the pictures on it caught my eye. It was a picture of Paul and his mom.

It hit me then that I was never going to get another picture with my dad taken. That sunk in deep. I didn't know how you could get over something like this. My mother was dead and now my dad was too. I had no parents.

I heard Paul laugh from the other room and I quickly shook away any negative feelings, for the moment. I poured him a glass of water and then brought it over to him.

"Alright mom. I love you too." He smiled. "Bye."

"Here you go." I said. I helped him sit upright and then handed him the water. He drank the whole thing in seconds.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's almost two." I replied.

"In the morning?" He asked, a bit shocked.

I nodded.

"And you've been awake this whole time waiting for me to wake up?" He questioned.

I nodded, again.

He smiled. "Thanks, Jake." He let out a yawn and said, "Hey, do you think we could go up to my room? My bed's a lot more comfy than the couch."

"Sure." I said. I put his right arm, since the left one was injured, around my neck and helped him get slowly up the stairs.

We made our way to his room, and sat down on the bed. He looked at me for a few seconds before speaking, "Jake, are you okay?"

I didn't reply.

"It's okay to talk about it. I am always here for you. No matter what." He said.

I was so comfortable around Paul. He was just so sweet and nice. I loved that about him. But I didn't want to talk about my dad.

"I know." I replied. "How are you feeling?" I said changing the topic.

"I'm feeling like I want you to tell me how you're doing." He stated.

"I asked you first." I replied.

"Okay… Well I'm feeling really happy right now." He began. "You're here and I'm happy because I love you." He said it with such simplicity, it made me want to want him.

We were sitting very close to each other, so it wasn't hard for him to lean in and press our lips together. I didn't back away, until several seconds later.

"Paul… I literally just got out of a relationship." I said.

"But that's over for good, right?" He asked.

"I don't… I don't know." I replied.

"He attacked me, Jake." It sounded like he was trying to guilt me into it at first, but then he added, "I would never want him to go after you like that. That would be worse than any pain I've even been in."

I didn't say anything to him. He was right, though. Emmett couldn't be trusted.

"Do you know how hard it was to stay away from you for an entire week?" He asked. "I was dying to know if you were okay. It was killing me. It was making me sick. I imprinted on you, Jake. It was the hardest thing I'v ever done." He said.

I felt horrible. I should've called him or something to let him know.

He was being so sweet to me and I wanted him. I felt protective of him. I wanted to let him know I wouldn't do that to him ever again.

This time, I leaned in and connected our lips. It lasted a lot longer than the first one, and it was a lot more passionate.

After we broke it, he laid down on the bed. I could see him smiling. He looked over at the spot next to him and I could tell what he meant. I laid down right next to him on the bed. We both fell asleep within minutes.

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated this in so long! I will try and update more often, I promise! I proofread this at 3:30 in the morning, so sorry for my mistakes.**


End file.
